Hospital gowns as well as other garments that can be used for nursing have been known for many years. Hospital gowns are typically a one piece material that opens in the back and can allow access to a patient for any of various medical procedures, observation and the like. They also are easy to put on and are meant to be comfortable for the patient.
Perhaps one of the most significant problems that those in some fields have faced is that a mother may desire privacy during nursing otherwise known as breast feeding. Some designs such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,813 to Booze may incorporate cover panels on an interior of a garment to cover a breast when not nursing. A pleat may be provided, however, such solutions may not have been adequate.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,365 to Wood, it has been known to utilize flaps that can be secured with ties and eyelets in a raised position. One of the problems with such a technique, however, may be that it may take extra time to have to fasten the flaps to the secured position, which may be frustrating. Securing a flap in a raised position also does not allow for privacy during nursing. The Wood reference also includes elastic in the gown which may be uncomfortable for the user.
Another problem may be that there is a need for adequate access to a breast for the instruction and learning process as well as for nursing a baby. Efforts in this regard may include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,086 to Eggen including a design having circular openings for the breasts to protrude through. The circular openings may not adequately expose the breast for instruction and initial nursing of a baby.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,086 to Truitt provides for a hospital gown with an openable seam. In similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,153 to Bowens includes a hospital gown having three adjacent panels for access to a patient. Not only do such systems take time to open and close the seam, but they may also expose other parts of the body, when only the breast area may be needed.
Another problem associated with efforts in the past may be that the gowns are mostly open in the back. This may expose a patient's back side and may cause a need for a robe or the like to cover up a patient's back side.